Servant of Justice
Servant of Justice is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located inside Heimos's Crevasse in the Kingdom of Tantal, and appears after completing Flames of Justice. It features a conversation between Godfrey and his driver. Introduction Godfrey :"Oh! Look at the size of this crevasse! Who'd have thought Genbu Drifts would be so high up? Say, how do you think it formed?" Godfrey's Driver |-|Rex= : :(How should I reply?) |-|Nia= : :(How should I reply?) |-|Zeke= : :(How should I answer?) |-|Mòrag= : :(How should I respond?) Option 1 (Godfrey Trust +???) Godfrey's Driver |-|Rex= : :"I heard from Gramps that someone made it by punching the ground." |-|Nia= : :"Maybe someone punched the ground?" |-|Zeke= : :"I reckon someone punched the ground!" |-|Mòrag= : :"Maybe someone punched the ground? I have heard talk of such things..." Godfrey :"What, really? It'd never happen if I'd used Cold Judgement. You're saying my power isn't up to scratch? Guess there’s always someone stronger, huh." Godfrey's Driver :"..." Godfrey :"Why the silent treatment? Hold on, was that meant to be a joke?! I'm a straightforward sort of Blade. Don't go confusing me with your strange sense of humor. Still, if I had the power to create rifts like that..." (Be continued below [[#Outroduction|'Outroduction']]) Option 2 (Godfrey Trust +???) Godfrey's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Maybe the Titan moved?" |-|Nia= : :"Maybe the Titan moved?" |-|Zeke= : :"I reckon the Titan moved!" |-|Mòrag= : :"Perhaps the Titan moved?" Godfrey : "We'd be right in the middle of Genbu right about now. Titans must generate a massive amount of energy as they move. Makes sense, consider how enormous their bodies are. If I could gain the strength to rival a Titan's in motion..." (Be continued below [[#Outroduction|'Outroduction']]) Outroduction Godfrey :"I would be able to crush evil where it spawns with a flaming fist of justice! Wouldn't that be glorious?" Godfrey's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Good to see you're still as peppy as ever, Godfrey." |-|Nia= : :"Good to see you're as intense as always, Godfrey." |-|Zeke= : :"Glad to see you're as firey as ever, Godfrey!" |-|Mòrag= : :"I see you're still as spirited as ever, Godfrey." Godfrey :"But of course! The world may change, but my heart and my fists remain constant! To save a person is to save them from their own weak selves. If I failed, then my whole existence would be meaningless! No, my heart and my fists forge ever onwards, burning with justice!" Godfrey's Driver |-|Rex= : : "But your fists are made of ice, aren't they?" |-|Nia= : :"Uhm, aren't your fists made of ice, though?" |-|Zeke= : :"They're burning all right, but looking closely, isn't that ice?" |-|Mòrag= : :"It only just struck me now, but aren't your fists made of ice, not fire?" Godfrey :"...Wait, hold on a moment. You're right... Why are they ice? It’s weird that I'd be using anything other than fire... I'm always burning with passion, after all! What the heck?" Godfrey's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Uh, I'm not really the best person to ask..." |-|Nia= : :"Uh, I'm not really the best person to ask..." |-|Zeke= : :"Heck if I know..." |-|Mòrag= : : "I'm afraid that's something I can't answer." Godfrey :"All right. There's only one answer. Listen carefully, Driver. My fists are not made of ice. They are blue flames! You see? You can make out the outline and everything! Mystery solved! Done! You get it? They’re blue flames! Flames! You got that?!" Godfrey's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Bit of a stretch, don't you think?" |-|Nia= : :"Kind of a stretch, don't you think?" |-|Zeke= : :"Honestly, mate, that's a bit of a stretch..." |-|Mòrag= : : "Comparing you to Brighid, I think that's something of a stretch..." Godfrey :"I don't care! From a distance, they look like flames, OK?! Good! From now on, you may address me as Godfrey of the Blue Flame!" Category:Kingdom of Tantal Heart-to-Hearts Category:Godfrey Heart-to-Hearts